My Cloud
by KuroShiro-cchi
Summary: Iris mata hijau tajam sang jendral tidak bisa berpaling dari Taruna. Awalnya hanya penasaran, tapi perlahan berubah menjadi lebih. SephCloud.


**.Disclaimer : Final Fantasy VII not belong to me.**

**Yah, Saya ingin menulis SephirothxCloud. Just for fun, but really Yaoi.**

**Warning : Yaoi, OOC, Typo(s), AU... **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

****###****

Cahaya bulan melewati jendela, melewati kaca bening dengan tirai putih yang masih tersibak lebar. Sehingga sedikit menerangi kegelapan ruangan.

Sebagian cahaya bulan purnama telah mengenai dua tubuh yang berada di atas ranjang.

Napas panasnya berhembus. "Cloud..." nada tenang Sephiroth. Iris hijaunya bersinar di dalam gelap.

Kedua tangan dibelenggu dengan rantai ke atas ranjang. Cloud terjebak, tubunya mulai tremor. Takut yang bercampur benci. "He-hentikan..." kata Cloud sedikit bergetar.

Kepala jendral menunduk ke bawah, menempel antara lekukan leher Cloud.

Bibir Sephiroth mencium kulit leher remaja, kemudian menjilatnya. "Hmm." Jarinya menyambar puting merah jambu, dijepit diantara jari kemudian puting Cloud ditarik-tarik. Putar dan tarik.

Tarik, gosok, tarik.

Puting Cloud dicubit dan terus diputar dan ditarik kasar. Mulut panas terus menghisap dan menjilat rakus di sepanjang lehernya.

"Ngg-ah!" Cloud tersentak. Rasa geli dan juga panas mulai menjalari tulang belakangnya. "Haa..ah.. ti-tidak.. mnggh... " desahnya.

Jarinya kemudian merayap ke bawah, bermain di tepi kain celana Cloud.

"Akh!" Cloud berteriak ketika Sephiroth mengigit lehernya keras, darahnya dijilat dan kulitnya kembali dihisap kuat.

Kulitnya menjadi merah. Tapi wajah Cloud mulai makin tersipu juga, antara marah dan malu. "Tidak! Jendral... aku mohon hentikan," mohon Cloud diantara terengah. Dia menetesakan air mata ketika celananya ditarik ke bawah. "Aku... tidak ingin ini..." Rintih Cloud.

Cloud akhirnya benar-benar telanjang.

Sephiroth dengan tatapan rakus melahap setiap inci tubuhnya telanjangnya.

Kaki jenjang yang halus terlihat. Jari Sephiroth mulai mengelus dari jari kaki kemudian naik perlahan ke atas, membelai ringan, dan meremas paha, kemudian berputar dan menyelinap ke belakang, meremas gundukan bulat dengan erat. Pantat Cloud.

"Mmmh.. nghh.." rintih Cloud lagi.

Penis Sephiroth semakin keras ketika mendengar desahan menggoda dari remaja.

Tangannya terus meremas pantat Cloud dengan gemas.

Jari kelingkingnya bahkan menyapu belahan pantat, menekan lubang mengerut merah jambu sejenak.

"Mnh...mh..hh.." Cloud tidak bisa mengendalikan rintihanya. Ketika putingnya dan pantatnya mulai diremas dan diputar-putar pada cengkraman tangan kuat Sephiroth. Tanpa sadar penis Cloud sendiri mulai berdiri.

Sephiroth kemudian menangkap puting Cloud dengan bibirnya. Dijilat perlahan dengan lidahnya, kemudian puting Cloud mulai dihisap kuat.

Hisap..

Hisap..

"AKH!" Cloud tersentak. Satu air matanya jatuh menelusuri sisi wajahnya.

Sephiroth mendorong pinggulnya ke depan. Menggosok tonjolan celananya di satu kaki jenjang Cloud.

"...mhh..." Cloud menutup matanya erat, mengigit bibirnya hingga berdarah. "... Mengapa?" tanya Cloud diantara menahan desahan.

Sephiroth melepaskan puting Cloud. Menatap puting yang basah dengan salvia, kemudian pandangan matanya perlahan naik ke atas.

Menatap dada telanjang, leher jenjang, kemudian wajah cantik Cloud.

Iris mata tajamnya menatap intens ke iris biru yang berkaca-kaca dengan air mata.

"Karena... kau milikku..." kata Sephiroth tenang. Dan melanjutkan.

"Aku akan mengukir diriku dalam ingatanmu... bahkan tubuh dan jiwamu..."

"Ingat dan patuh hanya kepadaku... ingatlah aku sebagai Master-mu..."

"Sehinga kau tidak bisa melupakanku.."

Sephirot menyeringai.

"Karena, aku tidak akan pernah menjadi kenangan..."

_Tidak pernah.._

.

.

.

.

###***###

_Awal sebelumnya_.

Bukan dari wajah mudanya yang masih memampilkan sudut feminim, bukan juga dari tubuhnya yang ramping. Dan bukan juga karena surainya yang memiliki warna matahari, dengan iris mata berwarna biru indah yang menawan seperti warna langit. Atau Sapphire.

Semua itu bukan apa yang membuat sang jendal besar dan kuat merasa tertarik.

Di atas semua itu dia hanya Taruna. Ya, dia Cloud Strife. Remaja yang bahkan belum menginjak umur 16 tahun. Namun...

Dia telah membuat jendral surai silver ini tidak bisa melepaskan tatapannya. Penasaran dan keingintahuan. Entah mengapa rasanya sang jendral menjadi tertarik dengan Taruna. Iris matanya bahkan tidak akan melewatkan siluet ramping itu.

Sephiroth tidak tahu alasannya, tapi dia ingin mengerti.

Selama ini jendral itu tidak pernah tertarik dengan hubungan romantis dengan wanita dan pria.

Karena itu, sekarang. Sephiroth menjadi bertanya-tanya...

_Mengapa Cloud Strief?_

_Dan mengapa dia tidak ingin melepasakan tatapannya?_

.

.

.

Mungkin hanya dengan melihat sekilas. semua orang akan menganggap anak itu lemah. Cloud hanya Taruna dengan tubuh pendek dan tanpa otot yang cukup, bahkan tubuhnya bisa dikatakan ramping. Surainya warna mencolok dengan gaya aneh, runcing. Kulitnya tanpa cacat, tampak lembut dan halus seperti porselen. Wajahnya yang muda masih menampilkan sudut feminim, seperti bibir warna Cherry yang sangat menggoda berada di wajah cantiknya. Ya, secara keseluruhan anak ini, Cloud bisa dikatakan sebagai golongan lemah, anak cantik, perempuan di dalam jajaran calon SOLDIER.

Keberadaannya tentu saja diremehkan. Seringkali menjadi fantasi liar bagi rekan Taruna lainnya.

Tapi meski pun dia memiliki tubuh pendek, ramping, dan wajah cantik. Nyatanya dia tidak bisa diremehkan. Cloud lihai menggunakan pedang, dia unggul dalam kecepatan meskipun dalam kekuatan dia masih kalah jauh, ototnya masih belum terbentuk sempurna.

Tapi semua itu bukanlah apa yang membuat sang jendal menjadi tertarik.

Cloud dapat menguasai Materia dengan kekuatan yang berada di tingkat yang hampir menyamai SOLDIER 1st class.

Itulah yang membuat Sephiroth penasaran.

Secara tidak sengaja dia melihatnya. Ketika berada di daerah kumuh, tempat pembuangan dibagian kereta tua, di mana banyak monster bersembunyi di tempat itu.

Dia telah melihat Cloud menggunakan Materia es dengan tingkat yang menyamai _SOLDIER __1st class_. Membekukan lingkungan sekitarnya, bahkan moster yang berlari mendekat dan akan melahap Cloud.

Sebelum moster itu dapat melakukan.

Sekejab semua monster telah berhenti dan mulai membeku sampai ke tulang, kemudian retak dan hancur menjadi serpihan kecil, ketika Cloud mengehedakinya dengan kekuatan Materia es yang mengamuk di dalam genggaman tangannya.

Sephiroth mengaggumi kekuatan dari Taruna itu, Cloud.

Padahal dia belum menerima suntikan Mako. Di iris birunya juga tidak menampakkan cahaya Mako. Di tubuh remajanya tidak menunjukan tanda-tanda peningkatan. Kekuatan ototnya dan keahlian pedangnya masih tidak istimewa. Tapi tingkat sihirnya tampaknya di atas normal. Kuat.

Tapi dia tidak mengerti mengapa Cloud menyembunyikan bakatnya dari Shinra. Dengan kekuatan itu dia langsung akan menjadi SOLDIER 1st class.

Tapi Cloud tetap bersikeras menyembunyikannya.

Semenjak itu Sephiroth selalu mengawasi Cloud. Dia tertarik dengan taruna itu. Ingin tahu sejauh apa dia dapat menggunakan kekuatan Materia-nya. Dan sangat mengagumkan, pada kenyataanya Taruna itu juga dapat melakukan summon phoenix dan dragon.

Dan dengan begitu...

Rahasianya tidak bisa lagi bertahan lama.

Turki telah menyelidikinya juga dan mulai mengetahuinya, dan atas persetujuan Shinra. Cloud telah diterima menjadi Soldier 3rd class. Yah, masih ada niat terselubung memang.

Tapi, tampaknya Cloud mengetahuinya dan tetap waspada pada sekitarnya.

.

.

.

.

Kemudian awal pertemuan mereka. Akhirnya Sephiroth dapat berbicara secara langsung dengan Cloud. Meskipun masih sebatas antara jendral dan bawahan.

Sephiroth memujinya. Bahkan menawarkan rekomendasi untuk naik menjadi SOLDIER 2nd class. Dengan syarat menujukkan summon dan juga kekuatan Material yang sesungguhnya. Kekuatan yang disembunyikan Cloud.

Namun anak itu menolaknya. Cloud menatap sang jendral dengan tajam, marah. "Terima kasih, Sir. Tapi itu bukan urusan anda, dan jika boleh saya katakan... tolong jangan pernah menguntit saya lagi," Cloud tanpa menggunakan hormat, kemudian berbalik tubuhnya dan melangkah. "Sampai jumpa, Jendral." Kata Cloud dan berlajan menjauhi jendral.

Dan Sephiroth tertegun dengan pembangkangan itu. Dia merasakan sedikit marah, penghinaan. Tapi perlahan semua itu berubah menjadi kekaguman. Cloud adalah orang pertama yang menghinanya tanpa rasa takut. Menolaknya. Hmm.. dan menyebutnya 'penguntit' juga.

Memang kepribadian yang sangat menarik.

Mulai saat itu rasa tertarik Sephiroth semakin besar. Dia mulai memantau perkembangan Cloud. Setiap gerak dan setiap ekspresi yang hadir di wajahnya. Sephiroth melihatnya. Dengan cara diam-diam tentu saja.

Sephiroth selalu hadir dalam kehidupan Cloud. Sengaja maupun tidak sengaja. Dia selalu menyempatkan dirinya untuk bertemu di tempat pelatihan atau memanggil nama 'Cloud' ketika tidak ada orang disekitarnya. Tidak lagi menggunakan panggilan 'Strife'. Sephiroth juga sering menyentuh pundak Cloud.

Dan hal itu semakin membuat Cloud merasa kesal terhadap jendaral, Cloud mulai mengembangkan rasa tidak suka terhadap Sephiroth. Karena Cloud menyadari, jika selama ini dia selalu diamati diam-diam oleh jendral. Yah, seperti yang disebut Cloud. Itu 'Penguntit'.

.

.

.

Iris hijau tajam tidak pernah bisa berpaling dari wajah Cloud. Sephiroth mulai menyukai sifat dan prilaku Cloud. Jiwa pemberani dan kuat. Memang sangat menawan. Iris birunya yang sering menampilkan berbagai emosi.

Kemudian wajah cantiknya, lalu tubuhnya.

Dan..

Terobsesi perlahan berubah menjadi Posesif.

"Kau milikku, Cloud."

.

.

.

A/N : Saya suka mereka berdua.

Tidak bisa memilih antara mereka.

Jadi, saya hanya memilih SephCloud :P


End file.
